Campers and outdoor sports fans often encounter wet and/or cold conditions. Those with experience will bring a blanket to sit on for cushioning, a blanket to wear for thermal protection and a waterproof jacket and/or pants. However, such equipment is bulky.
Accordingly, a need exists for a single thermally insulated and waterproof article capable of functioning as a blanket and an article of clothing.